


All Four Seasons

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, Inspired by Music, Internal Monologue, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has a lot of feelings on his final night with George before he returns back to London.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	All Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a one-take draft I did while listening to one of my favorite songs. Kudos to you if you know which one just based on the story as it is heavily inspired by it.

It’s 6 AM and Dream knows the other boy’s eyes are burning as much as his and he should be the selfless one and let him sleep, but as they lay looking at each other on his bed with all the strength they can muster to keep their eyes open, they both share a silent understanding that once the sun rises, it will signal goodbye.

One blink and Dream might miss it. 

Miss him.

He has one more hour to immortalize the other boy and what they had with sight alone before it becomes an intangible memory of happiness that he can only even hope to glimpse at when his eyes are closed instead.

_Please stay with me_ is what he wants to say but he bites his tongue instead, not caring if he draws blood, fearing more that his own mouth will betray him and release the sobs threatening to come out in place of words.

All he needed was one full year in its entirety of the other boy to know that nothing will ever be the same without him. They had all four seasons that somehow felt simultaneously like forever and still not long enough. He isn’t sure if this is the universe’s way of being generous or cruel. 

Dream wonders if things will go back to the way they were or if the time they spent together will have an imprint permanent enough that they won’t be able to hide it in anything they do once they transition from physical back to digital. 

_I don’t want to go back to faking it_ is what he means to show, but he digs his nails into the palms of his hands not caring if he draws blood, fearing more that his own hands will betray him and reach out to the boy they gravitate to out of instinct, while never satiating the magnetic pull to do so. 

Dream isn’t sure when the progression from staring at soft lips to images in his head transpired, but all at once a supercut rushes into his head. The ghost of a hand burns in his own as he pulls its owner, chilled by the breeze of the meadow they run through, melting as he recalls the song they sang while picking flowers.

_I love you so much and this isn’t fair_ , is what goes through his mind but this time it didn’t come with an urge or an inhibition because he didn’t need to say it for it to be heard. He knew just by the shimmer in the other boy’s eyes alone that he had nonverbally said it, because as the sun started to rise behind the other boy’s head replicating a halo of what they had, what stared back at him were the words:

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> Long Disclaimer (sorry): while I’m a fan of these creators I do not ship actual people romantically, but rather fall in love with the way many talented twitter artists draw them. As such, this is based on various artistic interpretations of their online personas and not meant to be perceived as anything else. For that reason I purposely refuse to use their real names unless absolutely necessary. Hope this clarifies anything that might seem “OOC”.


End file.
